


Coffee

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Things get oddly sexual with morning coffee between Alexander and George.This is for the first prompt of whamiltonweek!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt for whamilton week! Gagamuma and I set it up together! The link to the post is right here: 
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july
> 
> Feel free to join in!

George groaned when his alarm went off, forcing him to get up for another day. Thankfully he didn’t have to work until much later, so he could start his morning off on a more relaxed note. He rolled over to enjoy some sleepy morning cuddles with Alexander, but was met with an empty space on the bed. He could tell Alexander had only recently got up, as his spot was still slightly warm. He debated on waiting to see if he would come back, but dropped that train of thought when he heard some clanging in the kitchen. Alexander had clearly given up on sleep and was making breakfast. He sighed softly and forced himself to get up. He might as well go see if his husband wanted some help.

He walked into the kitchen to greet him and almost choked when he saw Alexander in nothing but his frilly baby blue apron. George had bought it for him for Christmas because it said “where’s the coffee?” on the front. Alexander had fallen in love with it and insisted on wearing it anytime he was in the kitchen. Though apparently today he took it to the next level.

George swallowed hard and took a deep breath as he watched Alexander bend over to grab a pan, revealing some of the bruises George had left on him the night before. “Good morning.” He said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

George had the pleasure to watch Alexander jump slightly at his voice, revealing more to George than was already presented. Not that there wasn’t a lot on show already. Still, George got to see everything Alexander had to offer. He chuckled softly and gave Alexander a sleepy grin when he straightened up, face red. “How long were you standing there?” Alexander asked, rather than greeting him back.

George wasn’t bothered by Alexander’s lack of a morning greeting, he’d had a nice treat after all. What a good morning this was. “Long enough to see that you’ve bruised pretty nicely after last night.” George walked to Alexander and kissed him softly.

Alexander laughed a little, his cheeks still very red. He pressed himself against George for a hug, but then paused. George didn’t realize why until Alexander was giving him a devious little grin. “Someone is happy to see me.” Alexander purred.

This time it was George’s turn to blush. Sure, there really wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about since they were married, but still. He thought he had better control than this, but apparently he was wrong. He prided himself in his self control, and it seemed like he’d let it slip a little more than usual. He sighed a little and mirrored the little smirk Alexander was giving him. He already slipped up, so he might as well just give in to it. “Damn right I am. I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t get turned on by this.” He cupped Alexander’s ass in both hands and squeezed it firmly.

George was delighted with the sharp gasp Alexander let out. He massaged his flesh roughly, just the way Alexander loved it. “I wasn’t expecting to wake up to this, but I won’t complain. What made you decide to cook like this?” He asked in amusement.

Alexander had to take a moment to collect himself, as he was clearly very distracted by George’s hands on his ass. When he was finally able to speak, he gave the simplest answer he could. “I didn’t feel like getting dressed, and I thought you would appreciate the show.” He said breathlessly.

Well, Alexander was right on the money. George enjoyed the show a little too much, so now he wanted to have a little more than just breakfast with his husband. Thankfully Alexander hadn’t actually started cooking yet, so he could distract him for a while. “Well, you weren’t wrong. But you did end up getting me really excited. Care to take care of that?” He asked.

George watched the emotions play across Alexander’s face until a flirtatious smirk settled on his lips. George felt something stir inside him at that look. What was Alexander planning? “Go get the lube, Daddy.” Alexander purred.

George didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately let go of Alexander and barely kept himself from running to their room. He managed to keep it down to a brisk walk; he had a reputation to protect after all. Once he had his hands on the lube and a condom, he made his way back to the kitchen only to drop the items he’d obtained. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight before him.

Alexander was sprawled out over the counter, gripping the other side. His legs were spread nicely, giving George a perfect view of his abused ass and leaking cock. George wasted no time in closing the distance between them and dropping to his knees behind Alexander. Alexander deserved a little treat after he’d been so good for him this morning, after all. He spread Alexander’s cheeks then licked a slow line from his balls to his entrance. He smirked slightly when he heard the high-pitched cry Alexander let out in response. So he spent his time slowly ravishing Alexander until he heard what sounded like a slurp. He paused to listen for it, but nothing happened, so he got back to it. But then he heard it again, and this time he knew he wasn’t imagining things. He slowly licked Alexander and heard it once more, so he stood up only to see Alexander casually sipping his coffee as if George wasn’t down on his knees rimming him. The little shit.

George licked his finger and then massaged Alexander’s entrance, hoping he wouldn’t notice the difference. Apparently he didn’t feel the difference, or just assumed George decided to use his fingers for a bit, because he continued to casually sip away at his coffee between his sweet moans. George was almost tempted to let him continue, but something about Alexander just casually sipping at his coffee while getting a treat rubbed him the wrong way. So he waited until Alexander was sipping again, then he slapped his ass hard, causing Alexander to choke on the coffee and spill some. “So, you think drinking coffee while I’m pleasing you is a good idea? I haven’t even had my own morning coffee, son.” George purred dangerously.

George watched Alexander frantically try to get rid of the evidence, even though George had caught him red handed. Alexander even set the cup in the same place it had been before George started. Once that was settled, Alexander turned slightly and smiled innocently up at George. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe you’re seeing things in your old age?” He asked.

Did Alexander really have no regards for his own life? George gave Alexander the sweetest smile he could muster, then he wiped the last bit of coffee from Alexander’s chin and licked his hand clean. “Oh really?” He asked, keeping a level tone.

Alexander seemed none the wiser, probably thinking he’d gotten away with it despite George having hinted that there was no getting out of it. “Yes really! I can’t believe you would accuse me of that! Gosh, you must still be really tired, Daddy.” Oh, now he was playing the Daddy card.

George hummed and rubbed Alexander’s ass. “Yes, how dare I accuse you of drinking coffee while I’m pleasuring you, right?” He asked.

Alexander nodded and relaxed a little. “Yeah, that’s so rude. I was even making you breakfast!” Alexander huffed.

George slowly moved around and grabbed the wooden spoon Alexander had left out. He made sure not to be seen doing it. “I know you were, baby boy. How ever will I make it up to you?” He asked.

Alexander hummed and wiggled his ass. “Hm… Well for starters, you could finish what you started.” He even had the nerve to use the sassiest tone he could muster.

George hummed and rubbed Alexander’s ass slowly. “I could do that,” he hummed. “But I have a better idea.” With that, he brought the spoon down onto Alexander’s ass, hard.

The crack it made was satisfying, but the loud cry Alexander let out was even more so. George pressed his hand down onto Alexander’s lower back and slapped his ass again. “Do you really think I’m that stupid, Alexander? Of course I caught you drinking the coffee! I watched you trying to hide it!” George emphasized every word with a hard slap, reigniting the fire in Alexander’s ass from the night before.

George ignored Alexander’s protests and cries of pain, focusing on bruising his ass more. He had a strong feeling that Alexander had done this on purpose to get this reaction out of him. Last night must have not been enough for his boy. He smirked a little and focused on the more tender areas for a little longer, then he put down the spoon and rubbed Alexander’s ass. He heard him sniffle and his heart melted. “Have you learned your lesson, baby boy?” He asked.

Alexander nodded and wiped his tears away, then gave George the cutest little pout he could possibly do. “Yes, Daddy. Please forgive me?” God, George’s heart just melted at that.

George pulled Alexander into his arms and hugged him tightly. “All is forgiven, son. But there is one thing you will have to do yourself now.” He said.

Alexander pulled back and gave George a questioning look. “What is it?” He asked apprehensively. 

George leaned down and grabbed the lube, then tossed it to Alexander. He had to hold back a laugh when the younger man scrambled to catch it, almost losing it a couple times as it bounced from hand to hand. “You’re going to prep yourself while I have my morning coffee.” He said.

Alexander looked shocked for a moment, then he pouted at George. “Really? Are you really going to drink your coffee and watch me?” He asked.

George made his coffee, then pulled up a chair. He sat down in it and sipped his coffee slowly, then raised an eyebrow at Alexander. “Did you really drink your coffee while I was rimming you?” He countered.

This seemed to stump Alexander, judging by the way he opened his mouth, then closed it a few times. Then he just turned around without speaking and bent back over the counter. George smirked a bit when he watched this happening, signaling that he’d won. He sipped his coffee as he watched Alexander lube up his fingers then press two into himself. Normally that wouldn’t be the best idea, but they did a lot the night before, so Alexander wasn’t as tight as usual. This allowed Alexander to prep himself quicker than usual, which was just fine for George. He still had half a coffee left, but he had an idea for that as well. He got up and set his coffee down beside Alexander, then ran his fingers down Alexander’s back. “You ready for me, baby boy?” He asked.

Alexander shivered at his touch and arched his back, pressing his ass up and out for George’s enjoyment. “Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me.” Alexander whined.

George didn’t need to be asked twice. He ripped open the condom with practiced ease, then slipped it on. He lubed up, then lined himself up with Alexander. “You don’t need to ask me if you can cum. You took your punishment so well today, so that’s your reward.” With that said, George pushed in slowly.

Alexander let out a loud moan and nodded. “Thank you Daddy.” He said breathlessly.

George smirked a little, then pushed all the way in. Alexander was beautifully tight around him, just the way he liked it. He stayed still for a moment to allow them both to adjust, then he got right to it. He wasn’t going to waste any time, since they still needed to eat and shower. They had to work today after all. He settled into a slow and steady pace at first, just to get them both warmed up for what was to come. He then reached down and grabbed his coffee and gave it a loud slurp, earning a soft whine from Alexander who was thankfully smart enough not to comment on it. 

Once he was done with his coffee, he gripped Alexander’s hips tightly. “Now that I’ve finished my coffee, I think it’s time we really started, no?” George then settled into a brutal pace, slamming his hips into Alexander hard.

This got the loudest moan from Alexander he’d heard that whole morning. He smirked and dug his fingers into Alexander’s hips. “How does this feel, baby boy?” He purred.

Alexander could barely get any words out around his moans, but he managed to grit it out for George. “F-feels… A-ama… Amazing Daddy.” He choked out.

George smirked and kept thrusting in at the same pace. He changed up the angle slightly to hit his prostate better, causing Alexander to choke. He chuckled and ran his fingers up Alexander’s back, then he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, forcing Alexander to arch his back more. “You’re a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?” He asked.

Alexander cried out at the harsh tug, then tried to nod. It didn’t work well, so he tried to speak once again. “Y-yes Daddy… I t-try to be.” He whined.

George chuckled and kept his grip on Alexander’s hair. “Then cum for me baby boy. Cum for Daddy. Show me how much you love my dick.” George purred. 

Apparently that was all the coaxing Alexander needed. Right after George spoke, Alexander came with a high-pitched scream, spurting his load onto the floor and his feet. He cried out loudly when George kept thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm. The overstimulation was driving Alexander crazy, but George didn’t mind. He just thrust into him a few more times, then came with a grunt. He pulled out then threw away the condom. Once that was done, he pulled Alexander against his chest and held him up. The poor guy was trembling, too weak to stand on his own. “Good boy.” He whispered and hugged him tightly.

Alexander seemed to be too tired to move, but he had a tired little grin on his face. “Thank you, Daddy.” He whispered.

George backed up, then sat down on the chair. He pulled Alexander into his lap and fixed his messy hair. They would definitely have to have a shower. Hopefully Alexander wasn’t planning on making a complicated breakfast, they wouldn’t have time if that was the case. “So, what did you learn today?” He asked.

Alexander leaned on George and grinned up at him. “Drink more coffee. It gets me great sex.” He said.

George burst out laughing, having not expected that answer. “That was not what I was trying to teach you.” He said.

Alexander grinned a little more. “Well maybe you fucked up because you’re old.” He said.

George stopped laughing immediately and glared down at Alexander. “Are you asking for a round two?” He asked.

Alexander hummed and looked up at George. “We don’t have time for that.” He said cheekily.

George smirked slightly. “We will if we order breakfast on the way to work and take a quick shower.” He countered.

Alexander hummed then nodded. “Do your worst, old man.” He purred.

Despite their best efforts, they were still late to work. But George made up for it by getting everyone coffee, so there were no ill feelings. Coffee always made everything better.


End file.
